


A Stellar Compliment

by The_Muses_of_Mars



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Espers, Final Fantasy VI astronomy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Muses_of_Mars/pseuds/The_Muses_of_Mars
Summary: Noct tries to be romantic with Ignis, but Ignis can’t seem to take a compliment.





	A Stellar Compliment

**Author's Note:**

> IgNoct Week Day 5, Prompt A: (Simple) Constellations

Ignis grasped at the sheet beneath them, trying to remain steady on his hands and knees while Noct rammed into him from behind.

“Oh, Ignis… Yeah!” The prince panted, slamming his hips into the other man’s rear.

“H-Highness!” Ignis cried. He heard Noct shout one last time, then felt the heat of his lover’s seed fill his passage. He came with a high-pitched cry, his knees spreading farther apart as his cock spasmed, spraying his own chest with a coat of cum.

Noct pulled out of him and Ignis collapsed onto his stomach. Noct flopped down on top of him. They didn’t move for several minutes, basking in the morning sunlight pouring in through the small hotel room window while their sweat dried sticky on their skin and they caught their breaths.

Once his heart rate had returned to normal, Noctis began kissing Ignis’s back. The kisses were sweet and playful, tickling Ignis until he started to squirm.

“Ooh, Ignis,” Noct teased, “ready for more?”

“Noct…” Ignis whimpered, “you’ve had me twice since we woke, beyond the _four_ times last night! I need a bit of rest, if you don’t mind…”

“I might…” Noct’s lips moved lower, trailing down Ignis’s spine toward his ass. The older man sighed in defeat.

“Hey, Ignis,” Noct said in between kisses, “you have Ragnarok on your back.”

Ignis arched his spine, propping himself up on his elbows as he twisted halfway around to look at the boy over his shoulder. “I have a what?” he demanded sharply.

“Ragnarok,” Noct repeated, “You know—that constellation. Your moles look like Ragnarok.” He traced a pattern on his lover’s back with a featherlight touch that made Ignis shiver. “Ragnarok, the god of thunder and lightning. You told me about it when we were looking through your telescope that one time.”

“Noct,” Ignis corrected patiently, “you’re thinking of Raiden. Ragnarok is the harbinger of the Apocalypse. And he is most certainly not etched into my back, thank you very much.”

Sulking, Noctis slapped Ignis’s ass. The older man yelped. “Whatever! Don’t ruin it. I’m being romantic, damn it. Just accept my compliment and swoon like you’re supposed to.”

Ignis chuckled to himself as Noct’s mouth soothed the sting on his creamy cheek. “Yes, Highness.”


End file.
